Running with the wolves
by Emmxx
Summary: Bella has taken a recent interest in a guy at school Jacob, Jacob has had an interest in Bella for quite some time. Will he have the guts to tell her? the first chapter is told from Bellas POV the second from Jacobs and they will take turns with chapters
1. Chapter 1

**1**

As he walked in the door a cool breeze blew his intoxicating scent in my direction. I glanced over to find where it had come from. I only caught glimpse of him but it was enough to sweep you off your feet. He smiled to show his perfectly shaped white teeth against his tan skin. His skin looked just right against his short black messy styled hair. He was everything I ever dreamed of.

"Bella," I was interrupted by Jessica's voice, "Bella, are you listening to a word I said."

"Sorry, What? I was um day dreaming."

"Oh well. I was thinking about have this big party this weekend. It's going to be so totally rocking..."

Jessica's voice faded off into the back off my mind all I could think about was him.

"Hay Jess, what do you know about that Jacob guy?"

"Oh, you mean Jake? Yeah he is cool. But nobody calls him Jacob, it makes him really mad and sometimes if you get him angry enough then he starts shaking uncontrollably, it's quite funny to watch. Yeah but he has this group of mates, they are more like a family though always calling each other bro, he is like the oldest brother, you know, the leader of their little pack thing they have going in."

"Right."

"Why did you ask?" Jess asked while raising her eyebrows, "Do you like him ha?"

Just at that point the bell rang. The expression saved by the bell would be appropriate.

"I'll see you in trig jess." I said while rushing off to class leaving Jess behind.

I spent my Spanish and English lesson thinking off an excuse to give Jess. I would have done that in biology too if the weird guy next to me stopped staring at me like I was something to eat. I think his name was Edward Cullen. Every 5 minutes he was asking me annoying questions like, Why did you move here to Forks? What shampoo do you use, you smell really good? But the worst question was, What are you thinking?

STALKER!

By the end of biology Edward had driven me mad I just wasn't up to having to explain myself to Jess, so I decided to go home.

I started my rusty red truck up. The sound of it was almost embarrassing but I didn't care today I just drove off leaving a big black cloud of smoke behind me. I glanced out the window to the forest but what I saw was not only the deep green coloured trees but a big brown coloured wolf running just in the covers of the shadows of the forest.

I gasped for air, but luckily there weren't many cars in Forks because I swerved onto the other side of the road and slammed my brakes on. I was able to gain control again and pull over to my side of the road only to look up and see the gigantic wolf disappearing into the denser part of the forest.

The rest of the drive home I was looking in my rear view mirror searching for this creature I had seen early. I wasn't looking because I was scared but fascinated. Although I didn't see the wolf very well there was something about it that wasn't right.

The wolf was following me but with no intention of harming me but what other reason could there be.

When I got home I decided I would be a bit of rebel and order takeout tonight. Charlie wouldn't mind. I had better things to do like researching gigantic wolves.

I went to my room to start up my ancient computer that Charlie had got me when I moved here. I was just about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. It wasn't 3 o'clock so Jessica was still at school, they could be looking for Charlie so I decided I better answer it.

"Coming!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

When I got to the door I opened it and started talking, "I'm sorry Charlie isn't here he is at work. I can give him a message if you want."

"I'm not looking for Charlie"

I looked up and saw him standing there, Jacob.

"Oh. Hi Jake."

I stared at him for a short while. He was wearing track pants and no shirt which showed off his tanned 6 pack.

"Hay Bella. I heard you were going home early 'cause you felt sick. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Why did you come here? I hardly know you." I asked in my confused done trying to do the one eyebrow raised thing.

"I'm not sure, you are right. It's a bit weird, I think I'll leave." He turned his back and started to leave.

"No Jake, please stay." I said a little bit too anxiously

"What?" He turned to face me and did the one eyebrow thing perfectly. I let out a little giggle.

"Come have a drink, you came all this way you might as well stay. I just put some coke in the fridge."

"Alright, I'll stay."

He smiled at me that perfect smile again and I could help but smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

I stayed with her until about 10 o'clock just before Charlie got home. We spent most of the night just talking. She really enjoyed my jokes. Her deep brown eyes appeared to brighten up every time she laughed.

I had to make sure that she didn't walk me outside because I didn't bring my bike, I preferred to run home.

The run home took about 10 minutes when I went through the forest, but that whole time my mind was still back where I had just come from...Bella's.

When I got back to La Push I could hear Embry and Paul's thoughts, "Where have you been? You were meant to be on patrol?"

"Calm down boys, I had some stuff to do"

Next thing I knew they were watching the whole night play back to them.

"Jacob, you ditch patrol for a girl, you dirty dog you." I could hear Embry's voice. Embry was my best friend and second in command. He knew all about Bella and how I was slowly falling for her without knowing.

I drove my bike to school today. It was a black ninja. I rode it just to impress Bella. I wore my tight black short sleeve and my jeans. I thought I looked pretty damn hot.

When I arrived at school I drove my bike write up to where the car park ended. The roar of the twin cylinder four stroke engine attracted a lot of attention towards me but that was ok, I wanted everyone to look at me. I turned off the engine and starting taking off my helmet which revealed my short black hair. I ran my finger through it to spike it up; you know to give it that messy look.

I glanced quickly around the car park to see if I could see her. To my disappointment I couldn't.

I slowly dropped my eyes down to the ground.

"Dammit" I cussed

A sweet sound came up from behind him,

"Sweet ride!"

Her voice was amazing, it sent a shiver down my spine. As I turned I prepared myself to take in all her beauty.

Her long brown hair was all wavy and was like that all the way down to just below her shoulders. She was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and black jeans with black chucks on. Purple really suited her, I brought out her eyes.

I stood in silence for a while, just to take it all in.

"OH, hay Bella."

"Hay Jake, What's up?" I smiled when she said my name, it sound so...right.

"You know, not much just thought I'd take my bike out for a spin. U like?" I said as I leaned back against my bike trying to look cool. Apparently chicks dig bikes and I was hoping she was one of them.

She walked around the other side of the bike and I turned my head never letting my eyes off her.

"Like? More like love! Where did you get it?" Her eyes moved back and forth along bike, momentarily stopping at my ass. She thought I didn't see but I did. I couldn't help but grin to myself

"I found it just on the side of the road with a sign saying free next to it, picked it up and fixed it all myself, of course it's worth a bit more now, I had to buy a whole new motor for it." I thought maybe she would be impressed if I told her I made it myself.

"Would you like to come for a drive?" I looked her straight in the eye as I asked her, once again they lit up,

"Would I ever!"

We both smiled at each other, I know I sound like a chick but I felt like when our eyes meet then that something was really there between us.

She dropped her eyes and glanced down at her watch.

"Well I have English first period and I have to hand in my essay so we can't go now but definitely after school."

"OK, cool. I'll meet you after school then." I said excitedly

"Um how bout we meet up at lunch?" she suggested

I was silent for a moment,

"Yeah sure of course. I'd love to."

"Sweet, I'll see you then. I can't wait"

She walked off in the other direction. I watched her walk away until I couldn't see her anymore. _I can't wait_, what was she meaning, does she like me or was she just being friendly. Girls were so confusing. I was still leaning against my bike lost in my thoughts when Embry came over.

"Bro, I see you brought your bike. Man that is so sweet"

He walked around it inspecting every little bit of it.

"So... I saw you talking to Bella. What happened?"

"None of your business, and get your dirty hands off my bike, I just cleaned it this morning."

Embry lifted his hand and backed away from the Ninja.

"Hay Embry, at lunch time tell the brothers who is one patrol tonight, I have something to do today at lunch and after school."

"What ever you say, Boss. Is everything all good?"

"Everything is perfect... And don't call me boss."

Just then the bell rang.


End file.
